A variety of beauty/health rollers used for beautifying the skin or maintaining attractive skin on the face, hands, feet, and the like are sold commercially. An operation for obtaining a target effect using such beauty/health rollers is performed by gripping a handle, which is the body thereof, pressing a roller arranged at the distal end of the handle against the bare skin, and causing the roller to rotate on the bare skin. The beauty/health roller is pressed against the bare skin and caused to rotate to yield a massaging effect. There is known in the art a beauty/health roller wherein a metal, mineral, or the like considered to have a cosmetic effect is kneaded into and cemented to the roller.
In order for the roller of a conventional beauty/health roller to rotate smoothly, a structure for rotatably supporting the roller using ball bearings has been employed (for example, see Patent Document 1), particularly in high-end models. In particular, ball bearings made of stainless steel are used in beauty/health rollers capable of being used during bathing, in order to realize a superior beautifying effect. When ball bearings are used, a waterproof seal (waterproof structure) such as an O-ring is provided for making the interior of the roller waterproof so that bathwater does not come into contact with the ball bearing.
A cosmetic roller having a ring-shaped O-ring provided on the outer periphery of a shaft has been proposed as a roller in which excessively smooth rotation is prevented by applying a brake to the roller (see Patent Document 2), and a cosmetic roller in which plastic is used for a handle member and bearing member in order to produce a more attractive outward appearance (see Patent Document 3).